1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meta data, and more particularly, to an information storage medium having recorded thereon audio/video (AV) data including meta data with representative title information and a method and apparatus for reproducing the AV data from the information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When AV data is recorded on a medium such as a disc, information called meta data is also recorded, to describe the recorded contents. In other words, the disc includes information about the disc name, production date, the artist, and the director. Thus, a user can easily search through a collection by using the meta data.
Once a disc is loaded into a player, the meta data remains in the player. As more discs are loaded into the player, the amount of meta data remaining in the player increases. As a result, it takes much time for a user to find desired content by searching the meta data.